


How pies can also be bad for you

by wwwinteriscoming



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Grave miscommunication, Hockeybot Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwinteriscoming/pseuds/wwwinteriscoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it goes with so many things in his life, Jack Zimmerman means really well and somehow manages to fuck up royally at the same time. Some would consider it a gift, Jack’s just happy he’s still holding his Bits at the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How pies can also be bad for you

As it goes with so many things in his life, Jack Zimmerman means really well and somehow manages to fuck up royally at the same time. Some would consider it a gift, Jack’s just happy he’s still holding his Bits at the end of it.

He’d stumbled into the Haus farther past midnight than he’d planned and after a couple more beers than planned, too. He’d made some gorgeous hits and Bits had encouraged him to celebrate them with his team mates instead of watching him bake pie for some annual charity event he seemed to genuinely care about (Jack hadn’t been able to pay attention to the story, because of the indignation that anything (!) would be better than watching Bitty bake, because no.) So he had. Because he felt good, felt at peace with who he was and what he was doing and even cautiously proud at who he was becoming.

After years of practice, he could fill a glass of water and dig up some aspirin without much noise and without much light. He leans back against the counter and downs both. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, an unfamiliar, but absolutely delicious smell came to him. He sneaked over to the light switch, because he had to admire Bitty’s hard work to compliment him on it first thing in the morning in bed. And hard work it was. The pies, lining up the entire table, all looked beautifully intricate and mouth watering delicious.. The next half hour Jack will forever claim to have been a haze, but suddenly he was wide awake and entirely sober, because he’d been EATING Bitty’s prize pies. He’d been eating the pies. He’d been eating away directly at Bitty’s heart by lessening the possible incomes of the charity fund raiser. He was the biggest idiot to ever walk the face of the Earth honestly. He resigns himself to a horrible fate, gets up to leave again and, before turning on his car engine, texts Bitty, because he can’t just let him wake up in an empty bed even though he has no right to be there with him.

“I am so, so, so sorry. I fucked up so badly. I don’t know if you’ll ever be able to forgive me. I went and celebrated and drank a little more than I should and I’m so fucking sorry. SO fucking sorry.”

The drive back is as much of a haze as the pie eating and thankfully, he’s had enough alcohol and physical exhaustion to drag him under into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hits his pillow, because tossing and turning or dreaming would have had potential disastrous results.

He wakes up to angry banging on his door. Angry banging on his door he recognizes. Shitty is angrily banging on his door at God knows what time for God knows what reason. He checks his phone. He’s missed seventeen calls of Shitty and a string of texts, the last of which pretty much yell at him for being a piece of shit he and Bitty unfortunately love. His heart breaks a little at the mention of Bitty, but he swallows and goes to open the door.

“How fucking dare you, you fucking… Ugh!” Shitty yells at him, face red, the second the door’s unlocked. His eyes are hard and unforgiving and his hair’s in disarray.

“You know what I’ve just done? You know what I just came back from doing?” He asked, voice rising as he speaks. “I just fucking cuddled Bitty from, like, four am until about half an hour ago, because the poor sod woke up in the middle of the night, frantic and worried about you and then he only has THAT TEXT, so he calls me, sobbing heavily and OFCOURSE I came down immediately and he was the one most needing and most deserving of my attention last night, which is why I’m only now coming to fucking yell all the air out of my lungs at you right now, because why the fuck, dude?! Why the fuck?!” Shitty heaves in a few lungfuls of air, but he remains as bright red as after his first yelled sentence and he feels his heart break for his friend, who’s sitting on the side of the bed, hands in hair, miserable pout on his face.

“I know, okay? I fucking know.. I don’t know what came over me.. I just, I was really drunk, okay? And you know how Bitty is,” He says, voice weak and small, his heart in his throat, because he never, ever wants his Bits to ache, especially not when he’s the fucking cause of it.

Shitty doesn’t have the heart to yell at him after that, but his tone is still unyielding, hard as iron.

“I DO know Bitty. Very well even. Which is why I don’t fucking understand why you’d ever. Like, no matter how much alcohol you feed me, I’d never do that to Lardo!” He finishes, frustratedly tugging at his hair, because why isn’t Jack seeing this?

Now Jack’s a little confused. Did Lardo start baking pies, too? Do her and Bits now bake pies together for the team? The endearing image hinders his brain from proper functioning for a moment, before he lifts his hand and hesistantly asks “You would never.. Eat her pies?”

And Shitty loses it. He starts cackling. Full on evil cackling. And jumps at him. Starts messing up his hair and gets his head in a head lock. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” He yells in his ear and it’d hurt his eardrums a lot more, if Shitty didn’t sound a hundred times more pleased with him than a few moments earlier. Shitty pulls them both upright and laughs a little more. Jack would really like to know what’s going on at this point, but he doesn’t dare push it. It’s been a terribly weird morning.

“We thought the frogs did that. Bits didn’t even care. He made some fancy filling or whatever to fix them up and Lardo went all “Now they’re true pieces of modern art,” and you should’ve seen the little smile on his face, dude! WE THOUGHT YOU’D CHEATED ON HIM, you big fat moron!” And that earned him a hit on the back of his head.. Which he very much deserved.

“Cheated on him? Why.. Would I ever cheat on Bitty?” Jack asks, genuinely perplexed, because.. He’s not sure a single fiber in his body would allow such a thing and.. Oh, my God, Bitty has thought he cheated on him an entire night. Bitty STILL thinks he cheated on him!

“We have to go,” he tells Shitty and Shitty moves to the door only a fraction slower than he does and they’re honestly at Samwell as fast as he made it the opposite way last night, because they don’t even talk. Shitty just laughs and Jack hits the back of his head against his car seat, because how the fuck honestly does his life always end up this much of a shitshow?

Bitty’s stand at the bake sale is the largest of course and his queue the longest and Jack feels an overwhelming amount of love at the proud set of his chin, at the stubborn squaring of his shoulders. Bitty was not going to let his wayward behavior steal his chance at doing good and God, Jack loved this man more than he ever thought he could love anyone.

Shitty runs up to him and whispers something in his ear. Jack doesn’t move, can’t move, especially when Bitty turns in his direction and they lock eyes and he looks so wrecked and heartbroken and sad and he put all that there and he can’t immediately kiss and cuddle it better and his heart breaks. Obviously hesitant, Bitty starts making his way over as Shitty takes over his sale.

“Shitty said and I quote,” Bitty said, in a fragile and soft voice, too soft even for him “that you’re even more of a complete and utter moron than he ever thought you were and that your communication skills need more work than he ever thought any skill set could need work. But basically also that you can explain,” he finishes lamely, tightly gripping the ends of his sleeve, which is adorable and staring very hard at the tips of his shoes.

He stills one of Bits’ fidgeting hands by covering it with his own. Takes it in both of his and softly untangles the fabric from his fingers and just.. Holds his hand there.

“Well, I was drunk,” Bitty swallows at that, as if preparing for what’s to come “And the kitchen just smelled so fucking good and I wanted to be able to say something intelligent and encouraging and thought out about your pies to you in the morning, because I knew you would be able to do so about my game and I just.. Temptation got the better of me and I felt so so so bad for that and didn’t even know how to explain it to you.. Which, in hindsight, might not have been that difficult, but yeah.. Sorry?” He finishes, moving his eyes from the tips of his own shoes to cautiously gauge Bitty’s reaction and.. His smile is blinding. His smile is always blinding to Jack, but this one’s special. His eyes are shining with tears, but his fingers are now also clutching the hands holding them and he just pulls Jack to him and bursts into tears against his chest.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. Ever,” He sobs out and Jack cannot believe his own incompetence in all possible fields, but he lifts up Bitty’s head with his fingers under his chin, wipes away the tears and kisses him softly, deeply, saying everything he can’t put into words.

“Yeah, I know, me, too,” Bits says when they break for air and that’s all Jack ever needs ever again, he thinks. This wonderful human in his arm, getting him when nobody else could even come close. He guides Bitty back to his bake stand and Shitty punches him again in the arm for good measure and hugs Bitty close and then he rushes off to Lardo.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Ngozi from her webcomic Check, Please! (omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> My first published ao3 work *cringes* I'm too nostalgic to delete this, I apologise


End file.
